


Priorities

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [143]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: dark-alice-lilith said: Any Teen Wolf femslash - “The fun doesn’t have to end.”





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Kira presses her face in Cora’s side and lays her arm across Cora’s hips. She hums when Cora starts combing her fingers through her hair. Her body feels tired and tingly in the absolute best way, her muscles heavy, her bones made of gelatine. Rubbing her thumb across the velvety soft skin by Cora’s hipbone, she sighs, and snuggles even closer to her girlfriend.

Cora twitches. ‘That tickles,’ she grumbles.

‘Sorry,’ Kira giggles. With some effort, she turns onto her stomach, and leans on one forearm, not wanting to remove the arm from Cora’s hips. Cora tucks a strand of stray hair behind Kira’s ear. ‘You know, the fun doesn’t have to end,’ Kira says.

Cora groans. ‘I think it has to. I don’t think I can move.’

‘We still have to clean up,’ Kira reminds her.

‘You do it. You seem much more mobile than me.’ Cora frowns. ‘I don’t know if that’s a comment on your expertise or on the lack of mine.’

‘There’s nothing lacking in your expertise,’ Kira assures her. She crawls up Cora’s body until she can press a kiss to Cora’s nose. ‘I just have my priorities straight.’

‘Nothing straight about your priorities, babe,’ Cora snorts. She rolls away from Kira when she tries to bite Cora’s shoulder for the terrible joke. ‘But what priorities are those exactly?’

‘A bath,’ Kira says.

Cora is completely still for a moment, and Kira can almost hear her weighing the pros and cons of staying in bed or taking a post-sex bath.

‘That does sound like fun,’ Cora finally says. She struggles to sit up, dislodging Kira in the process. ‘Let’s go.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
